Synarchy
Synarchy is a third-person action-adventure video game developed and published by KM Games for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Steam. Based on the series Syndicate, the game follows the eponymous team Syndicate and their discovery of the legendary underground city of Agartha and its leader Asura, a synarchist who believes the team of heroes are prophets. However, Asura has his own plans for Syndicate. The game takes place during the second season of the show before the creation of Lazarus. Plot Syndicate receives an anonymous and untraceable video from a group of masked people claiming to have placed several bombs throughout the city of Elysium, but only one of them is real. They go on to add that if Syndicate tries contacting others for help besides their own team members, they will detonate the bombs immediately. The real bomb will inevitably detonate in twenty-three minutes. The team heads out while Nozus stays in the HQ to coordinate them. However, the team is only able to find several hoax bombs and eventually the time limit expires and the real bomb detonates, which is revealed to have been located under the HQ. The main hall collapses and Nozus falls with it into a tunnel that was somehow built underneath the HQ. Various masked people appear and abduct Nozus. The team returns to the HQ to rescue Nozus so they enter the tunnel, which turns out to be a labyrinth. However, they are soon ambushed and the fight causes areas of the tunnel to cave in, splitting the group apart: John, Bagel, Erin and Saint on one side while Web, Wario and Collector are on the other. From this point the player has the option of picking which group to play as which entails a different scenario for either group. tbc Levels Gameplay Upon starting a new game, there are eight different characters that the player has immediate access to but more characters (as well as alternative costumes) can be unlocked as the game progresses. There are also initially three difficulties (easy, medium, hard). The game's cutscenes are pre-rendered. The game features most of the best-known heroes from the Fanonverse, including John, Bagel, and Wario among others. Each level consists of two members of Syndicate battling a variety of villains and their henchmen. When the game is being played by a single player, the player can freely switch between both of the two Syndicate members and play as whichever one he or she prefers. In a two player game, the players can only switch which characters they control by mutual consent. When the player takes damage, the screen fades into a black and white tone. Avoiding damage re-heals the player. Each of the eight main characters has a least two skins that can be purchased in the same manner as the unlockable characters. John, Nozus, and Collector (Defensive) When playing as John, Nozus, or Collector, the combat system is reminiscent to that of a third-person shooter. These characters can use various weapons, such as handguns, shotguns, submachine guns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, and hand-thrown weapons. The game's cover system allows the player to deftly move between cover, to fire blindly, aim freely, and target a specific enemy. Individual body parts can also be targeted, in order to take targets down non-lethally. When the player shoots an enemy, the game engine uniquely creates the AI reactions and movements depending on where they were hit. Additionally, by holding a specific button, John's abilities can be switched to his energy-based powers that comes from a gauge which depletes when using powerful abilities, such as concussion beams. This still maintains the third-person shooter design, and with an equivalent aiming system similar to inFAMOUS 2. Saint, Web, and Bagel (Stability) Gameplay for Saint, Web, and Bagel primarily focuses on fast, highly stylized melee combat, which is conveyed through unbroken combos of varied attacks while avoiding damage. Bagel is equipped with his cane and Saint is equipped with his numerous axes, which can both be used as ranged weapons, while Web is equipped with his Rainbow Blade. These characters can precharge their weapons for extra damage on the next hit, or with precise timing it can be charged after each attack, for extra damage and style. Players can also seamlessly switch fighting styles in mid-combat. Additionally, the player can activate most of Web's many abilities through successful combos, such as the Hadoken, Sonic Boom, Falcon Punch, and many others. Wario (Offensive) Wario is the main attack force of the team. Since he is the "tank" of the team, the combat system is rather raw and abrupt when playing as him, who uses his slow, but brutal, fists to inflict maximum damage. With a variety of moves, Wario can interrupt and deflect ranged attacks with a forceful blow, perform uppercut's and haymaker's and a "ground pound", a high-power ground tremor. Wario's combat abilities also reflect this increased power; cars and buses are simply smashed out of the way while fully charged attacks will toss vehicles and enemies into the air. At his most powerful, Wario can perform one of five different ultra-powerful attacks including the Critical Sonic Cry. These attacks will clear enemies out for a multi-block radius and cause massive damage to enemies. Erin (Agility) Erin is a much more flexible character and her combat sequences are faster, requiring skill and precise control. Erin uses her acrobatic abilities to take down her enemies, ranging from flexible kicks, to jaw-breaking knees to the face, and bone-breaking punches to knock out her enemies. She can also seduce her enemies: one of her counters involves her kissing her enemy before throwing him over, and another involves a takedown where she puts the enemy's head between her knees before cracking his neck. Characters Category:Video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Third-person shooter Category:Beat 'em up games Category:Windows games Category:Mac games Category:Syndicate Category:PS4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Kayem-san